


【授翻】Trade My Life for Something New

by ysubmarine



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Trope Bingo Round 2, 英译汉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysubmarine/pseuds/ysubmarine
Summary: 为了不让反应堆落入Obadiah之手，Tony开始逃亡，途中遇见同样在逃跑的Bruce，从不信任到互相吸引，这段感情给两人的生活带来了极大影响。





	【授翻】Trade My Life for Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trade My Life for Something New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071871) by [enigmaticblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue). 



Tony拉紧了夹克，双手插兜，犹豫不决地站在那间小餐馆门外。他压抑着检查衬衫和外套之下的反应堆是否被纱布完好隐藏的冲动，专注于眼前的咖啡。招牌上的油漆已然褪色处处裂纹，个别地方甚至开始剥落，但是窗口上的小黑板列着供应的各种饮品和食物。

他的肚子不开心地轰隆作响，提醒着他的一整天没进食。而且他真的不顾一切想来一杯真正的咖啡。

他刚在工作的修理厂打发掉一整天。那只是一份临时工作；Tony觉得几周的时间应该足以支撑他抵达下一个目的地，即使他还不知道该往哪儿走。

肯定是另一个人口密集区域，可以让他轻而易举消失于人群中。幸好，那种地方世界上随处可见。

然而，此刻还有漫漫一整夜的工作等着他，只是站在这儿想着咖啡毫无帮助。

片刻之后，Tony决定他需要咖啡更胜于食物，他踏进温暖宜人的小餐馆。柜台后的老妇人笑容热情。“晚上好，先生，”她说。“需要喝点什么吗？”她的西班牙语速极快。

“咖啡，谢谢，”Tony回答，知道他的口音标志着美国人——至少也是外国人——身份。只希望他的流利程度能有所帮助。

另外，他还指望着极少有人知道他能说好几种流利的外语这件事，包括西班牙语。

“想吃点什么吗？”她还是以西班牙语发问。

Tony看了看菜单，略有犹豫。

“有现做的肉馅饼，”她建议道。恰好Tony的胃选择此刻叫起来，她笑容满面。“你绝对吃不到比我做的更美味的肉馅饼。”

Tony耸耸肩。“好吧。”

一杯咖啡加一份馅饼只有在美国价格的一半，这也正是他选择哥伦比亚的半个理由。另一半是在美国他太容易被认出来了。

流利的西班牙语，浓密的胡子加上他现在的平头，他希望没人认出他是Tony Stark。

店主递给他一个装满咖啡的陶瓷杯，说：“我稍后把食物端给你。”

他转身走向一张小桌子时与某人撞到了一起，他手里盛满咖啡的杯子飞了出去，碎落一地。

Tony尽量装作毫不在意，他很庆幸现场只有几个人。这场意外引发了同等的恐惧和失望；那本该是他好几天以来的第一次享受，Tony真的受够他妈的速溶咖啡了。

他也相当确定没有足够的钱再买一杯了。

“该死，我很抱歉，”另一人先用英语说完又用西班牙语加了句，“我很抱歉。我可以再给你买杯咖啡吗？”

一时无措之下Tony用英语回答：“你没必要如此。”一句下意识的回答，在他还掌控自己公司，手握大把钞票时常说的话。

“不，我坚持。”男人用英语说。“是我太笨手笨脚了。”

Tony知道他该拒绝，该拿起食物逃跑，但是他真的想喝那杯咖啡。“好吧，我猜。谢谢。”

“不用谢，”他说。“是我的错。”

他用西班牙语向店主各种道歉，但她只是挥手让他们就座。

突然间，Tony发现只有一张空桌子。

他开始觉得这不是一个好主意了。

“你不介意的话，可以和我一桌，”那个男人说，Tony首次与他视线交汇。他的眼睛是暖棕色，带有一分踌躇，一分自我厌弃，他的嘴角扭曲成一丝苦笑。

突然间Tony渴望听到母语，与家乡有短暂的交际。他在全世界游荡，能说好几种语言，但他想念在马里布的家和开口前无需思考的交谈。

“谢谢，”Tony用英语回答。“我完全不介意。”

他们面对面坐下，桌子小到他们的膝盖几乎相触。女主人端上来Tony的咖啡和三个馅饼。

男人用西班牙语问，“我该赔你多少？”

“什么都不用，”她用同种语言坚定地说。“意外总有发生。你可以多来买几次吃的和咖啡。那就足够了。”

“谢谢，”他静静地说。“我保证还会来的。”

Tony不敢做同样的保证，他不确定频繁光顾同一家店是否安全，然而当他咬下第一口馅饼后立马开始考虑改变立场。他的呻吟让她满意地咯咯直笑，慈爱地拍拍他的肩膀。

“值得再来吧？”男人又转换回了英语。

“是的，”Tony表示同意。“你要来块儿吗？”

“我吃过了，”他说，虽然他消瘦的体型表明他的进食频率远称不上正常。“我叫Bruce，顺便。”

Tony犹豫片刻，然后说；“Eddie。”

他的中间名不算广为人知，虽然也称不上秘密，但Tony觉得最好还是用一个熟悉点的名字，这样至少别人喊他时能得到回应。

Bruce的眼神变的了然，但他只是说：“Eddie。我猜你不是来自波哥大。”

“我母亲是的，”Tony回答，一个简单的谎言，虽然他的母亲来自意大利。不过反正她的母语并不是英语，而且他的西班牙语流利到不会让人太过怀疑他从小就开始说这门语言了。

离真相远到保证安全，近到看似可信。过去几个月让Tony学会如何平衡二者。

“你说话几乎像本地人，”Bruce说。

Tony得意一笑。“你说话像美国人。”

Bruce耸耸肩。“高中五年课程和一群说西班牙语的朋友也只能让你到这程度了。”

“至少你说的很流利，”Tony说。“对于外籍人士已经不同寻常了。”

Bruce微微一笑。“我不是寻常的外籍人士。”

Tony没问任何他不愿答的问题。“你在这里做什么？”他问了一个自认比较安全的问题。

“我当维修工，”Bruce回答。

Tony笑了。“我是机械师。”

“那么，你喜欢汽车？”Bruce嘴角扬起一抹笑意。

Tony想到他曾拥有的那些车——也许仍然拥有，取决于Obadiah和Pepper怎么处理他的东西——他想念它们。他怀念驾驶没有锈迹斑斑的东西。或者就目前而言驾驶这件事。

“是的，”Tony回答。“我想念驾驶。”

“我不怎么想，”Bruce承认，话里透着迟疑。“我想念其他东西。”

这是Tony得到的第一条线索：Bruce可能并不是出于文化研究或异域风光才来哥伦比亚。“比如什么？”Tony问。

Bruce耸耸肩。“事实上是In-N-Out的廉价汉堡。”

Tony咧嘴笑。“汉堡王是我的最爱。”

Bruce轻哼一声，做了个鬼脸。“庸俗。”

几周以来Tony第一次放声大笑。“异端。”

“你就想到这个嘛？”Bruce问。“你还不如称我为无神论者。”

“几乎一个意思，”Tony抗议。

“这好比说铁和含铁物是一回事，”Bruce说，Tony搞不清他是不是在开玩笑。  
“铁和含铁物就是一回事，”Tony回答。

Bruce挑起眉。“好吧，那就像说普朗克定律是能量和物质之间的测量方式。”

“普朗克定律是指能量与电磁波频率之间的关系，”Tony下意识的纠正，接着暗暗诅咒自己给出了太多信息。

他不能老是到处去给别人的科学常识纠错。

Bruce笑起来，略带羞涩。“你是对的。我已经好久没接触物理了。我的脑子肯定跟不上了。”

Tony眨眨眼。普朗克定律对于大学生而言未免有点超前，而且他忍不住觉得Bruce看似随意的言论是某种测试。“不知为何我对此表示怀疑，”Tony答道。

Bruce笑容不减。“好吧。小心为上，对吧？”

“我想是的，”Tony开始觉得他应该更谨慎一些。“听着，我该——”

“我不想找任何麻烦，”Bruce压低了声音说。“我也不想给你带来任何麻烦。只是…说英语的感觉真好，对吧？”

已经好几周了，Tony必须承认跟某个会说英语，明显还懂科学的人交谈确实能让人放松。“是的，是很好，”Tony同意。

“我的毕业论文是相长干涉与可见度，”Bruce主动说。

Tony略微放松。“有趣，我的是人工智能。”

他没有进一步说明，觉得这样笼统到不会泄露任何东西。他认识的机械工程师一半都有自己的AI理论；只不过还没人能达到接近Dum-e的程度。

而且天啊，Tony太想念Jarvis、Dum-E和Butterfingers还有其他的一切了。

“听着，你想什么时候再一起喝咖啡吗？”Bruce问。

Tony知道他该拒绝。逃亡规则第一条：不要交朋友或熟人，或者任何形式的交际。

但他想念这些——他的工作间，还有无限的资源任他处置。

该死的，Tony想念过Yinsen——他虽然达不到Tony的层次，至少还跟得上。

他在这儿只会再待上几周，Bruce都不会知道他往哪儿走。Tony想再次动身之前也许可以拥有片刻人际关系。

“好啊，有何不可？”Tony说。“好极了。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce提议第二次见面在同一区域的另一家餐馆，Tony怀疑他要么住在那儿，要么在那儿工作，或者二者皆有。当然他很明智的没有发问。

近下来的几晚他都忙于自己的项目。材料是个难题——比在阿富汗还匮乏，那些恐怖分子似乎无限拥有他的各种武器——但他正想法儿把能量从反应堆里引导出来。

也许Tony造不出另一套战甲——最起码目前而言——但他能保证面对敌人有些自保能力。

只要他能找到那些零件。

与Bruce的会面让他有了喘口气的理由，考虑到他日益增长的挫败感，这可能是件好事。

Bruce在门外等着他，穿着白衬衫和松垮垮的帆布夹克。他看起来不错，Tony注意到他宽厚的肩膀和乱蓬蓬的卷发。

Tony还注意到他看起来很疲倦，似乎经常熬夜，他有些好奇Bruce在忙什么。

“嘿，Eddie，”Bruce笑容温暖，Tony已经对这个名字足以习惯，不再产生扭头看Bruce在跟谁交谈的冲动了。“我不确定你会出现。”

Tony耸耸肩。“需要放松一下。”

“我也是，”Bruce坦承。“我请客。”

餐厅里挤满了人，每张桌子都被占领了，Bruce付完饮料钱后，他们向外走去。Tony同样亟需食物，不过那些食物价格偏高，看起来也不够新鲜。

“附近有几个食品小摊，”Bruce把外带杯递给Tony时低声说。“只要你不介意街边食品。”

已经很久没人带Tony外出了，一般他才是结账的那个，不过他并不介意。“我不会，”Tony说。“那些是这个城市最棒的美食。”

Bruce轻轻笑了。“也是最便宜的，除非你自己做。”

Tony想想他所租的狭小房间里的电炉。“算了，短时间内不可能的。我水都会烧干。”

“我从妈妈那里学得如何做饭，”Bruce承认。“我至少不至于把水烧干，而且一般做出来还是可以入口的。”

换一种生活，Tony肯定会让Bruce抽空给他做饭来证明，但他现在不确定那算不算越界。他不能邀请Bruce去他那里，而如果Bruce也在躲避某人或事，Tony最好也不要知道他的住址。

“我父母从没花时间教我做饭，”Tony选了比较接近事实的回答。

Bruce回了他一个奇怪的眼神，不过还是说：“你应该抽空过来。我可以教你。”

Tony怀疑他是不是在勾搭自己，然后把这个想法抛到了一边，尽管他并不介意。只是此刻他很难和任何他不信任的人睡到一块，而不管Tony有多想，他还是谁都不能相信。

“希望你是个好老师，”Tony答道，因为这看似是最安全的回应。

Bruce笑容灿烂。“我猜咱们得走着瞧，对吗？”

他率先走向一个坐在前部装着烤架的三轮车，一个男人坐在车上。他卖的是夹着各种馅料和酱汁的玉米饼，Bruce为他们俩点了单，小贩用纸盘盛好递给他们，伴随着一声兴高采烈的“晚上好，先生们。”  
“谢谢，”Bruce边说边努力兼顾他的咖啡和晚餐。

在愉悦的沉默中，他们找到一条长凳，享用了玉米饼和咖啡。停止走动之后开始感觉冷飕飕的，不过热咖啡和食物驱走了寒意。

“最近有什么有趣的车吗？”Bruce问。

Tony耸肩。“没什么值得注意的。一大堆刹车失灵的四厢轿车。”

Bruce大笑。“我猜也是。”

“那你呢？”Tony反问。

Bruce看向他。“就是修一些杂物——烧坏的电路、卡住的传送带之类的。我很擅长使用我的双手。”

要是换一个人，那可能是一个邀请。但对于Bruce，Tony不那么确定。“是这样吗？”

Bruce又笑了。“没错，至少在恰当的环境下。”

有如此多的回应方式，但Tony都忍住了。这么看来他的自控能力相当令人佩服；Pepper会为他感到骄傲的。

“你还想再见面吗？”在他们都舔完手指上最后一点酱汁后Tony问道。

“我很愿意，”Bruce瞥他一眼。“上次同一个地方？”

“两天之后？”

“好的，”Bruce同意了。“毕竟咱们保证过。”

“是你保证过，”Tony回答。“不过可以。那儿的肉馅饼真的让人死而无憾。”

“下次可以你买单，”Bruce说。

Tony犹豫了一下，还是说：“这是个约会。”

Bruce只是微笑。“那好吧。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

接下来的几天，Tony发现他开始期待与Bruce的下次会面，而且远超对一个——Tony还不确定算不算——朋友该有的期待程度。

友谊对他们而言都是危险物。Tony有意不告诉Pepper和Rhodey他要去哪儿，或者身处何地，正是考虑到如果Obadiah从他们那儿等不到任何信息，政府就没有理由针对他们。

当然，这也意味着他不能找他们要钱或工具或任何东西，而此刻，他的反重力装置还缺一部分。他也很乐意有一个喷气背包，不过没有一整套战甲，他不觉得有什么用。

不过当前他什么都做不了，因为他找不到把能量从反应堆导入其他武器所需的那种材料。

“Eduardo，”临近下班时Guillermo招呼他。“来拿你的薪水。”

Tony的薪水以现金支付——比他走正常途径要少，不过也够他支撑一阵儿了。“谢谢，”Tony说。

“你再待一周吗？” Guillermo的西班牙语连珠炮一般。

Tony点点头。“可能两周。”

“你活儿干的不错，” Guillermo不情不愿地承认。“只要你还在这儿就可以一直干下去。”

“谢谢你，”Tony感到一丝骄傲。Pepper要是知道他不光保住了自己的工作，还对微薄的薪水颇为满足一定会笑掉大牙。

换个角度来说，Tony把这当成他能靠自己生存下来的证明，即使他还是不知道自己的社保号码。

这小小的成就赶走了找不到零件带来的无力感，特别是他第二天休息，还有马上能见到Bruce。

夜晚寒气逼人，Tony戴上羊毛帽，扣紧外套，步履轻快的往餐馆走去。渐沉的夕阳给街道和建筑勾勒出金边，车辆从身旁疾驰而过，骑着自行车的人们小心翼翼的躲开行人，一派普通的街道交通模样。

Tony感到莫名的孤单和格格不入；没人多看他一眼，而且据他所知还没人认出他来。Tony从没如此泯然于众过。即使孩童时期，他的照片也遍布各种杂志报纸。他成长在聚光灯下，如今却藏身暗处。

Tony到时餐馆里一派热闹景象，他点了杯咖啡，在人潮中找到一张空闲桌子。他还戴着帽子以作伪装，同时密切扫视着其他客人。不止是出于观察别人的乐趣，更是因为保持警觉对他的生存至关重要。

五分钟左右之后Bruce走了进来，立马就定位到了Tony，径直向他走来。“抱歉我迟到了，”他说。“工作的太专心了。”

“没关系，”Tony轻松地答道。“要来点什么？”

“按你点的来就行，”Bruce回答。

他们闲聊了下最近的科技新闻，然后不知怎的激烈探讨起了关于最新大型强子对撞级以及它的构造的最新问题，还有是否能实现它的目标。

“听我说，在咱们有生之年能见识到量子力学和清洁能源的极大优势，”Tony坚持道。“这是相当大的进步。”

“你想打赌吗？”Bruce问。

Tony眯起眼睛。“赌一顿牛排大餐五年内能证实希格斯玻色子的存在。”

Bruce嘴角含笑。“希望你做好输的准备。”

“是什么事让你变成悲观主义者？”Tony问，双手飞舞在空中。“你得承认这代表极大的机遇。”

“长久以来的经验之谈，”Bruce回答。“还有我更愿意自称现实主义者。”

“你会欠我一顿晚餐的，”Tony说。

Bruce微笑。“我想咱们只能走着瞧了。”

这个赌让人感觉很好，因为这意味着他们必须保持联络了。

Tony知道不应该，但他开始被吸引了。

“我不想乱说话，但你看起来很累，”Bruce停顿了下接着说：“熬夜了？”

Tony犹豫了一下，不知道该说多少算安全。“我在忙什么东西，不过运气不太好。”

“任何我能帮忙的地方吗？”Bruce问。

“除非你找得到我需要的零件，”Tony回答。“能传导高能激光束，还可以通过肌肉屈伸来控制。”

Bruce若有所思。“你明天什么安排？”

“没事，”Tony说。“我明天休息。”

“你可以来看看我的收藏，”Bruce说。“我可能有几件东西能用得上。”

Tony知道这是冒险。要是没有反应堆他所造的反射束简直莫名其妙，他很可能泄露太多了。

然而话说回来，他也不知道该怎么找到需要的零件，而且他的直觉告诉他信任Bruce——正如信任Yinsen一般。

“我保证，我不会问任何关于你在造的东西的问题，”Bruce说，明显很轻易看出来Tony的犹豫。“告不告诉我随便你。只要别问我在忙什么。”

Tony挑起眉。“你不是在计划统治世界吧？”

“我对那种权利丝毫不感兴趣，”Bruce嗤之以鼻。“向我保证你不是在制造炸弹。”

Tony不知道是他多疑，还是这话里某处藏了一个“又”，还有Bruce是否知道了他的真实身份。然而Bruce的表情维持不变，Tony说：“我保证没有炸弹或之类的东西。”

“那好吧，”Bruce回答。“我会尽力忙你。”

Tony忍不住要问：“你为什么要这么做？”

Bruce笑容悲伤。“因为我想要积累业力，因为一路上都有人帮我。我只想有所回馈。”

又一个关于Bruce的过去诱人的暗示，Tony知道要想找出Bruce背后的动力，最好的机会就是接受邀请。“好吧，”Tony感觉像在放手一搏。

“我把地址写给你，”Bruce回答。“明天随时都可以过来。我来做饭。”

Tony略一犹豫。“我能带些什么？”

“酒水自带，”Bruce说。“所以看你想喝什么。”

他怀疑这是不是他有史以来做过最蠢的事，虽然他不这么想。谈论一整天科学听起来像是他一段时间以来最接近天堂的事情了。

“听起来很棒，”Tony实话实说，满怀希望。  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

一直到第二天Tony才意识到Bruce可能给他下套。Tony出现，Bruce可能趁机抢走反应堆，卖给出价最高者，可能甚至把Tony卖给价高者。  
毕竟Tony并不怎么认识他。他们是在一起待了几晚，但Bruce可能是某种特工，Obadiah的手下，或者政府的人。

在Bruce那儿见面简直鲁莽又愚蠢，也许他该忘掉这整件事跑路。

但是操他的，Tony厌倦了逃跑，虽然还没那么久——自从他离开美国还不到六个月。他已经习惯了可以依靠他人——Pepper或者Rhodey或者Yinsen或随便某人。

他想了一两个小时，斟酌各种选项，最终还是提了半打啤酒往Bruce那儿走去。

高风险高回报，而且Tony不觉得Bruce的科学知识有水分，或者他有伤害Tony的意图。

如果Tony的直觉无误，Bruce确实诚实可靠。那Tony就能在动身前完成他的反激光束。如果他错了，他就得想法设法逃跑，从此以后再也不相信任何人。

至少，这是他自我斗争后得出的结果。

Bruce住在波哥大的一个破落区域，不是贫民窟但也相距不远了。不过街对面的建筑上画着色彩缤纷的壁画，孩子们在狭窄的小巷里跑前跑后踢足球，女人们站在街边闲聊，男人们站在门口吞云吐雾。

没有任何武装人员的迹象，一切都很寻常，甚至平静。Tony爬了三层楼梯，敲响Bruce公寓的门。

门开了，Bruce笑容灿烂。“你好啊，Eddie，快进来。你吃午餐了吗？我可以做三明治。”

“好，那很好，”Tony说。“不过你没必要这么做。”

“我正要吃饭，”Bruce回答。“多做一个又不费事。”

Tony无所谓地耸耸肩，略微放松地看着Bruce把啤酒放进他的迷你冰箱。“不麻烦的话。”

绵密、脆皮的面包卷制成的三明治，中间分层夹着辣味鸡肉和卷心菜沙拉。Tony完全可以说这是他最近吃过最好吃的东西。

“里面都是什么？”Tony把戒备抛到脑后，沉浸在了美食带来的纯粹愉悦感之中。

Bruce笑的得意。“我修好了邻居的天线。她给我做了鸡肉，还有一罐ajiaco（鸡肉、马铃薯、玉米及特殊佐料炖煮而成的汤）可以晚上吃。你吃过那个吗？”

“老实说，我一半时间都不记得吃饭，”Tony承认。

Bruce点点头。“预算紧张时是比较艰难。所以你不想做饭时以物易物很有帮助。”

“我不确定想认识我那些邻居，”Tony承认。“你是没见过他们。”

Bruce微笑着点头。 “这一片儿确实有些难相处的邻居。”

Tony好奇Bruce知不知道他住哪儿，虽然这个区也有这样地方，而Tony又没太多钱，所以也许这是很明显的推论。

话说回来，这些日子以来他已经分不清那些事算是显而易见了。

“我不会在波哥大久待，”Tony说。“那算是贫民窟之外我能找到的最划算的地方了。”

“智者之言，”Bruce说，“如果你只住得起贫民窟，切记保持低调。”

“我没有吗？”Tony反问。

Bruce笑了。“你没有，不过我只是这么一说。经验之谈。”

“保持低调，明白。”Tony说，继续专注于他的三明治。当他吃完而什么都没发生，紧张渐渐散去。

这间小公寓里只有他和Bruce。随着他觉得放松，他开始注意到其他东西——一台明显东拼西凑起来的古早电脑，一台显微镜，还有一些Tony看不出来用处的仪器。

重点是这些都是临时拼凑在一起的，Tony知道这不是随随便便谁都能伪装出来的。不管Bruce是谁，不管他在躲避什么，他绝对不是Obadiah的手下。

当然了，这也不能说明Tony可以信任他；Bruce还是可能为了更好的设备出卖Tony。

“过去几个月我收集了不少材料，”他们都吃完三明治后Bruce说。“你可以从我不用的那些里随便挑选。”

Tony足够无畏到问：“你到底在忙什么？”

Bruce盯着他的眼神悠长沉着，久到Tony以为他不会回答。“我有一个罕见的医疗状况。我正在寻找治愈方法。”

他只说了这些。Tony知道不该追问，只是难以压抑心中的焦虑感。“你会没事吧？不致命吧？”

Bruce轻笑一声，表情半是苦笑半是嘲弄。“不，我死不了。”

“那好，”Tony长舒一口气。“那就好。”

“我想是吧。”Bruce缓慢回道，像是不确定真的相信自己，但是他的目光温暖，似乎Tony认为他继续存活是个好事让他很高兴。“听着，在咱们更近一步前我应该告诉你一些事。”

Tony做好准备。“好吧。”

“我知道，”Bruce简短地说。

Tony忽然感觉不能呼吸，但还是下意识的说：“我不知道你在说什么。”

“你知道，要不是我这些年一直在关注你的动向我不一定认得出来你。”Bruce声音低沉，隐隐被逗乐了。

Tony努力吞咽。“你一直都知道。”

“我撞上你之后有所怀疑。跟你作伴两分钟后就知道了，”Bruce承认。

Tony揉揉眼，忽然感到一阵惶恐，而Bruce快速说道：“老实说，你基本很难认出来。只是——军方在追捕我。我密切关注为他们制造武器的人。”

Tony皱眉。“这跟你的医疗状况有关吗？”

Bruce耸耸肩，不否认也不肯定。“我曾为他们工作，我有一些他们想要我却不愿给的东西。”

Tony表示同情。“没错，我完全能理解。”

“我知道你理解，所以我才告诉你这些。”Bruce说，而Tony怀疑Bruce没说的更多。

他突然不确定自己想知道。他们确实都在逃亡，但追赶他们并不是同一方，也许最好不要知道太多。

“我告诉你这些是为了让你知道我没有通知任何人，”Bruce真诚地说。“这点你可以相信我。”

“我想我会信你比那多一点，”Tony说，话出口的瞬间便意识到这是真的。“即使我都不知道你的真名。”

“还是Bruce，”他回答。“Bruce Banner。我不会做任何给你带来麻烦的事——至少我尽量这么做。可以告诉我你在造什么吗？”

Tony不应该信任他；Obadiah之后，关于他的技术不该信任任何人。

但Bruce不一样；他们第一次见面后Tony就知道了。

“好，”托你决定摊牌。如果Bruce看过新闻，他应该知道Obadiah宣称Tony占有了属于Stark企业和投资者的科技。他甚至可能知道是什么。“我可以给你看。”

带着犹豫，Tony慢慢脱下夹克，把汗衫拉过头顶。Obadiah之后他再没让别人看过反应堆，而一部分他还在怀疑这是不是好主意。Bruce还是可以出卖他，以Tony和反应堆与军方作交换，不过Tony想既然开了头，索性一不做二不休。

他要么信任Bruce，要么不信任。没有什么中间地带，他把反应堆前的纱布扯开。

“噢，”Bruce发出近乎虔诚的声音，直冲向Tony小腹。他凑近了看。“太他妈酷了。”

Tony有点自得。Yinsen之外，他还没得到过其他科学家对他的革命性科技的赞扬。

某一天，等Tony夺回他的公司，等他想法把它大规模生产，等他解决缺陷——他会得诺贝尔奖的。

他能在Bruce眼中看到这些。

Bruce伸手想去碰，却在接触之前收了回去。“可以吗？”

“当然，请随意。”Tony说，感觉吞咽困难。

Bruce指触轻柔的描绘着反应堆的边缘，然后从口袋里拿出眼镜凑得更近了。他把整个手掌盖在反应堆上喃喃说：“没有热度。”

“这是完美的核反应堆技术，”Tony回答。“基本完美。如果你想，我可以解释给你听。”

Bruce微笑。“我们有一整天时间。”

Bruce屋里的暖气不怎么好，Tony感觉有点冷，但他相当确定鸡皮疙瘩源于Bruce抓着他的胳膊的手。这个姿势别无他意，但Tony很久没被接触过来，他控制不了自己的反应。

“我想是的，”Tony声音嘶哑。

Bruce眼神暗沉。“这样好吗？”

“我想要更多，”Tony实话实说，接着Bruce的唇就凑了过来，一开始只是简单的相触，直到Tony嘴唇微张，Bruce的舌头顺势进入开始与Tony相缠。“好，”是Tony对未出口问题的回答。

因为已经好几个月了，而当Bruce的双手沿着他的肩膀滑到手臂时，Tony感觉皮肤都在燃烧。他任由Bruce把他领到小的更像是柜子的卧室，还有几乎容不下两人的单人床。

但Bruce把他推到床上，然后跨坐在他的髋部，这样床就刚刚好了。

“我什么都没有，”Bruce警告他。“有一阵儿了。”

“我是几个月，”Tony承认。“我很可能坚持不了太久。”

Bruce的笑声满是理解。“我也是。只是——如果我需要停下——”

Tony怀疑这是Bruce的神秘医疗状况的另一特征，所以他说：“我们停下。”

但他们没停。Tony解开Bruce的领口和足够多的纽扣后直接把他的衬衫从头上扯过，然后他们各自挣扎着边保持接触边脱裤子。

Tony的身侧挨了一肘，额头还差点撞上Bruce的鼻子。Bruce双肘撑着自己以防压到Tony——或者被反应堆撞出淤青——而Tony的手环上二人来回摩擦的部位。

Tony先抵达，释放在了他手里，Bruce紧跟其后，然后倒在了Tony旁边，以一种看起来很不舒服的姿势挤在Tony和墙中间。

Tony忽然意识到他以前那些一夜情，之所以只存在一夜是他选择如此，因为他不想要更多。

阿富汗之后他再没做过爱，直到现在。而他不想只持续一夜，或天，管他呢。

Bruce一只手臂搭在Tony腰上。“你要是想冲澡大厅往下走有洗漱室，或者我们就在水槽那清理一下。”

“你想怎么样？”Tony问，他毫无想法。

“我想让你留下吃晚餐，”Bruce承认。“我想让你告诉我你在做什么，如果你不介意。我想帮忙。”

“你为什么要帮我？”Tony又问。他对于Bruce愿意冒险帮自己很是不解。

Bruce吻上Tony的肩膀。“你本人没小报说的那么讨厌。”

“我想你是有史以来第一个这么说的人，”Tony说，但他把额头压在Bruce头顶。“谢谢。我想我正需要这个。”

他需要很多东西，包括冲澡，或至少快速清洗一下，但他对于目前所处的地方也足够满意了。

他愿意尽情享受当下。

最终，他们还是清理干净，Tony大概解释了下他对反射束的设想，还有所需物资。

“这对你有什么用？”Bruce问，纯粹出于好奇而非质疑。

“要不我就得买支枪，”Tony说。“二次迭代之前反射束一直对我管用。跟战甲比不上，但应该能给我争取点时间逃跑。”

Bruce的表情是赤裸裸的羡慕。“完全在你控制之下？”

Tony点点头。“没错。”

Bruce低下头研究Tony的设计。“好吧，你要的东西我有一些，但不全。你需要能凝聚能量束又不会被烧毁的东西，对吧？”

Tony点头。“是，这是最难找的部分。”

Bruce指尖划过图纸。“我现在没有，不过我想能搞到那些东西。我在国内有一两个朋友。”

Tony皱眉。“安全吗？”

“我们尽力了，”Bruce承认。“我们用了多重加密程序。”

Tony瞥他一眼。“军方有多想抓到你？”

“相当想，”Bruce承认。“追我那家伙几乎到了狂热的程度。”

“太糟了。”Tony评论。

“你说呢，”Bruce干巴巴地说。“我确信你是几年来发生在我身上最好的事。”

Bruce的视线一直停留在眼前的图纸上，而Tony压抑下内心的欢欣。即使Tony留在Bruce身边尽可能长的时间，他们二人也都身处难以做出承诺的境况。

在这个世界上他只信任极少数人，而他们此刻都不在——除了Bruce。

他不知道该说什么，所以只能回答：“深有同感。”

对此Bruce回他一个腼腆又满意的笑容。“不过我恐怕这得花一段时间。”

Tony点头。“我的老板说他会尽可能的留下我，所以我可以待一阵。”

Tony当然知道这不安全。他对自己保证过在任何地方都不停留超过两周以上，越久就越多危险。

但是他不想离开。

“要是情况变得不妙，就离开，”Bruce建议。“安全之后，你可以再想法联系我。”

“我可以看一眼你的装置吗？”Tony问。“也许我能帮你加强一下安保。”

Bruce表示无所谓。“随你。”

整个下午Tony都在修补Bruce的临时电脑，Bruce在公寓里走来走去，二人沉浸在和谐的沉默之中。电脑很古老，但并不比Tony在阿富汗时用的差，而他确实找到了几个漏洞。

事实是，Tony不想回到他那个肮脏的小工作室，所以当Bruce说：“嗨，今晚你想留下吗？我知道床很小，不过——”

Tony打断了他。“没错，我想留下。”

“好，很好，”Bruce回答。“我去热一下炖鸡。”

真的太容易了——待在这，身边有人作伴。有人知道他的真实身份让Tony感到不那么孤独。就像他们二人自成一个宇宙。

他只希望这一切没有终点。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

第二天一早Tony醒来时，Bruce的脸颊压在他的脖子后面，皮肤相贴处微微有些出汗。奇怪的是，与别人离得这么近并不难受——这是他此刻并非孤身一人的最佳提示。

Bruce的手正好搁在反应堆下面，Tony能感觉到他的苏醒，他的手臂紧紧环着Tony的腰，拇指划过金属边缘的皮肤。

“嗨，”Bruce1轻声说。

“嗨，”Tony把手搭在Bruce的手上。“你今天休息，是吧？”

Bruce轻嗯一声。“你呢？”

“我也是。你有什么安排吗？”Tony问。

Bruce揉着Tony的胸膛。“你要是不忙的话，我不介意和你待在一起。”

“那样很好，”Tony说。他也没有其他计划，而且他知道他们共享的时光有限。“不过我也没什么可做的了。”

“那我们就不工作，”Bruce提议。“咱们去当观光客。你逛过波哥大多少地方？”

“我以前来过几次，”Tony承认。“不过咱们就这么干。我怀疑咱俩都没钱去我以前去的那些地方。”

他穿上前一天的裤子，又向Bruce借了一件T恤，大小正合适。Tony让Bruce领路，因为他完全不知道往哪儿走。Bruce带他去了拉坎德拉里亚，还有国家博物馆。不是Tony平时会选的地方，不过就这么和Bruce相伴而行，看看那些古老建筑、各种小店和历史文物，感觉也很棒。

最主要的是他有机会和Bruce在一起，谈论那些古老的石头切割技术，争辩着炼金术。除了偶尔的擦肩和手肘相撞外他们没有其他接触，但已经够了，因为这是Tony感到最自然的时刻，自从——

好吧，这是他感觉最为平常的一刻。很难说他会一辈子都这么生活，但此刻他感激这种新奇。话说回来他以前也好奇过当无名之辈是什么体会，不过那只是毫无意义的胡思乱想。现在，他需要保持默默无名，即使想要研究反应堆科技、把清洁能源带给这个世界的渴望在他全身游走。

Obadiah想占为己有的行为甚至把这把火烧的更旺了。

Tony喜欢出其不意，而且他知道他真的不能再造武器了。

“嘿，”Bruce碰碰他的手肘，他们正沿着街道寻找吃晚餐的地方。“你还好吗？你看起来像跑到爪哇国了。”

“也许是另一个世界，”Tony喃喃说道。“我想我很久没干过这事儿了。”

“什么事？”Bruce问。

“和认识我的人一块儿在街上，”Tony轻声说。“或者说与一个——”

他停下，因为他不想说男朋友，在他对未来一无所知时这似乎期望太多了。

“朋友？”Bruce试着说，似乎看穿了Tony的想法。

Tony抖抖肩。“没错。”

“男朋友？”Bruce的声音很轻，而且他说这话时绝对没看Tony。

“也是。”Tony感到如释重负。

他们没有就这个话题继续聊，很快找了家餐馆点了餐。Tony没太多现金可以挥霍，不过还是足以来杯好酒，晚餐有点油腻，但很美味。

Tony努力不去想明天还要工作，所以他必须得在自己那张不舒服的床上独自入睡——没有Bruce，这才是关键。

就餐时他们争论了一下由来已久的谜题——人工智能是否可能征服世界——快十点时才不情愿的走向最近的公交车站。

他们乘坐第一趟公交回到居住的区域，不过之后就得分开了。简简单单的手指相握作为告别，他们都不想吸引不必要的主意。

“两天后？”Bruce提议。“在我那儿？”

“好，可以，”Tony同意。“我很愿意你来我这儿，不过太冒险了。”

Bruce笑笑。“我明白，没关系的。”

“谢谢，”Tony发现完全不知该怎么更好表达自己的感激之情。

“那几天后见，”Bruce说。“七点左右过来。要是不介意第二天步行，你可以留下过夜。”

“我不介意。”Tony回答。

他的车先到，所以Tony就回到了他的公寓，感觉越发空虚寂寞冷——和他的床一样。

即使没有了床伴他本该睡得更好，那晚他还是一整夜都在翻来覆去，第二天迷迷糊糊的去上班。幸好这些事他睡着都干的来，不然真的会搞砸了。

把事做好他才能保住工作，他想尽可能久的留在这儿，至少在还安全时。毕竟Tony还得等Bruce搞到他需要的材料。

回去路上Tony在一个小摊上买了晚餐。到家后Tony开始画改善反应堆和战甲的草图，和在阿富汗时一样，所有东西都零碎不完整，以防那些恐怖分子知道他的计划。

每当他完成一部分，他都装订好放在一边，立马开始下一部分，时不时啜一口杯子里的朗姆。他不算喜欢朗姆酒，不过价格合适，效果相同。

今晚他只想睡一觉，伴着酒他一直画到睡意上涌。

也许明天会有点头痛，不过他撑下来了，而且他在倒计时与Bruce见面的时间。

他终于下了班坐车赶往Bruce那儿，而Bruce正在门口等着，他迅速把门在Tony身后关上，如饥似渴地吻上去.。

“两天太久了，”换气间隙Bruce说。“我从没这么想过，不过是真的。”

“我也是，”Tony再次吻上去。

他们的缠绵不急不缓，带着一丝懒洋洋，反正有整晚时光等着呢。“我有吃的，”最终Bruce说。

“那可以等，”Tony果断地说。“我有比吃饭更好的事。”

Bruce大笑。“你不需要体力吗？”

“我的体力足够了，”为了证明这点，Tony丝毫不停地把对方脱个精光，一起躺在Bruce的小床上。

“可以吗？”Bruce问，他抓着Tony的臀部，意图毫不掩饰。

Tony很久没被上过了，不过他相信Bruce会很小心，所以说：“好。不过我很久没做了。”

“要是你感觉不对就告诉我，”Bruce伸手从床下掏出润滑剂和安全套。

Tony微笑着。“我信任你。”

Bruce快速给他一个感激的眼神。“我在呢。”他承诺，开始对Tony扩张。

Bruce找准位置后，最初的灼热和不适快速褪去，被快感所取代。他低头把托尼含在口中。

他一次又一次将Tony带上高潮的边缘，直到Tony呜咽着哀求：“求你。”

“耐心，”Bruce的笑容几近残忍。

“去他妈的耐心，”Tony回答。“你为什么不操我？”

那之后Bruce就没那么温柔了；他找准角度，动作更快，力度更大，一只手拨弄着Tony。

没多久Tony就释放了，Bruce紧跟其后。

他们一起瘫倒在床上，身上充斥着汗水和精液的味道。Tony浑身酸痛但心满意足，特别是想到他们还有一整晚。

“一两天内零件就到了，”Bruce说。“我要求我的线人抓紧时间。”

“很好，”Tony说，即使他感觉完全不是那回事。拿到零件只说明他再也没理由继续留在这儿了。

“你该清理一下，”Bruce安静地说，带有一丝阴郁。“我来准备晚餐。”

Tony又躺了一会儿，之后披上衣服沿着大厅走进公共洗漱室。

他盯着镜中的自己低声说：“你他妈在做什么？”

但是他没有答案。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

真相是，Tony降低了戒备。他喜欢波哥大，也不讨厌他的工作，他还有Bruce。从某些方面来说，他感觉很自在，而一旦零件抵达，他就可以完成反射束，有了自我保护能力，更令他感到心情平和。

他还在努力想办法夺回公司且不必冒险失去反应堆。除非能确保反应堆不会被抢走，他也不会被穿着白大褂的人关起来，他是不会回国的。

问题在于，即使他一如既往的成为最终赢家，中间还是有太多地方可能出差错，而他一点也不想冒险。

但他目前不想专注于那些事，因为他越来越满足于现状，也因为他并不怎么想离开。

与Bruce的关系发展了一个月左右了，每周中的好几天Tony都要在Bruce那里过夜。Bruce还是忙于自己的项目，Tony也没有逼问他更多信息。毕竟他们都有秘密，尽管Tony觉得Bruce要比他多几个。Tony的生活基本一览无余。

今晚，Tony本该下班后与Bruce在他们第一次见面的小餐馆碰面。Tony正思索着他能对反应堆和战甲做的改进——等他有资源时——所以他并没有太过留意周围。

快接近餐馆时有人抓住了他的胳膊，Tony正准备挣脱，却发现是Bruce。“什么——”

“继续走，”Bruce低声喝道。“自然一点儿。”

Tony冒险快速扫了一圈，很快发现了Bruce的指令源头——四个穿着超过这地区人们水平的家伙，明显鼓囊囊的夹克和小心隐藏的耳塞。他该在Bruce指出之前就注意到的。

他硬挤出一个笑容。“是啊，很高兴见到你。今天过的如何？”

“还不坏，直到看见这些打手，”Bruce表情自然。“他们向Javi打听你，不过他说不知道他们在说什么。我从后门溜出来找你。”

“操，”Tony忍不住爆粗。“我们不应该再来这儿。”

Bruce捏捏他的手臂。“事已至此，后悔也没用了。我有个地方可以让咱们待一晚。”

Tony感觉心脏被攥住了。“我不能回我那儿了。”

“我想那可能不够明智，”Bruce承认。“也许我可以过去把你需要的东西带出来。”

Tony摇摇头。“我才不要拿你冒险。”

“你住的是公寓楼，一直都有人进进出出，”Bruce领他走进一条小巷。“够安全了。”

“如果他们把咱们联系到一起——”Tony试图反对。

“我会很小心的，”Bruce并不松口。

他们没停下来准备任何吃的或喝的；直接走向一家廉价旅馆。Tony确定这儿全是钟点房，Bruce付了现金，而店主只是做个鬼脸。

房间很恶心，Tony打量后忍不住毛骨悚然，墙壁满是水印和污渍，地毯几乎被灰尘淹没，被子脏的已经分辨不出原来的颜色。

“抱歉，我知道很糟糕，不过重点是不到一个小时他就会忘了咱们，”Bruce向他解释。“告诉我哪些东西是你必需的，如果情况还好我会带出来。”

“没有什么是我离不开的，”Tony反驳道，因为他一直把反射束带在身上，即使它们都没连接。他也一直把至关重要的现金放身上。

他的一半衣服都在Bruce那儿，而且他也不怎么需要它们。

“你很幸运追你那些人不是半夜上门，也没怎么掩盖行迹，”Bruce无视Tony，自顾自地说。“告诉我你需要的东西，我会拿到手。除非万不得已，你不应该双手空空地上路。”

这似乎是Bruce的经验之谈，即使Tony想让Bruce留在这，他也无法与他争论。他列了一些需要Bruce拿的东西，包括其他图纸以及存放地点。

Tony相当确定除非知道确切位置，否则没人找得到那些东西，不过最好还是不要心存侥幸。Tony还告诉Bruce过去一个月他煞费苦心收集来的那些工具放在哪儿。应该正好装得下他柜子里的一个背包。

“好好待在这儿，”Bruce说。“我会尽快回来。”

Tony利用这段时间把反射束连上反应堆。由于是手势激活，他必须得小心不误击中别人。

那之后就没什么可做的了。电视是坏的，可能大多数来这儿租房子的人并不会对电视节目感兴趣。Tony也没有手机，因为在Bruce之前他并不想联系谁，而Bruce也没有手机。

这太蠢了，真的。Tony应该设法造一个不能被追踪的手机，至少他们可以用来联络。要是Bruce去拿东西时出了什么事怎么办？要是Obadiah的人知道Bruce，决定既然抓不到Tony就转而去对付Bruce怎么办？

有上百种可能性，然而没有一种是好事。为了转移注意力，Tony开始设计一些手机上的改良。等他回归正常社会，他会震撼全世界。

因为没其他地方可坐，他坐在床上忙着在随身携带的纸片上做各种记号，正在这时Bruce走了进来。他一手提着Tony的背包一手拿着个纸袋。

“我带了吃的，”Bruce说。

“遇到麻烦了吗？”Tony立马问。

Bruce摇摇头。“我看见了几个人，不过他们找的是你，不是我。”

Tony点点头。“好吧。”

Bruce不自在地动了动。“你可以睡一会儿。我来望风。”

Tony低头瞅了一眼床。“我不这么想。结果很可能以臭虫或虱子或什么东西告终。”

Bruce坐在他旁边。“你最好一早离开。你可以搭乘巴士出城。知道要去哪儿吗？”

“不知道，”Tony坦言。“老实说，我还没想那么远。”

“有时候最好走到哪儿算哪儿，”Bruce回答。

Tony看着他，请求Bruce一块走的话就在嘴边，但他却不能说出口。如果追他们的是同一拨人，那待在一块也许还说得过去，现在却只是自找麻烦。太危险了。

“不，”Tony语气平静。

Bruce皱眉。“不？”

“我不会就这么认输，”Tony站起来，转身面对Bruce。“这不是结局。”

Bruce的手在裤子上来回搓动。“Tony，你不能留在这儿。”

“我不是说留在这儿，”Tony言辞激烈，虽然压低了声音。即使没人关注也没人在意，也没必要吸引多余的注意力。“我是说结束这些该死的乱七八糟的一切，为了咱们。”

头一次Bruce眼神变得戒备，他一直都很镇定，而Tony的宣告却吓到了他，这让Tony觉得很有趣。“你想要怎么做？”他质问道。

“有一个超级秘密机构曾想招募我，”Tony说。“我去找他们，为咱们两个做个交易。”

Bruce跳起来。“你疯啦！你怎么知道他们不会抢走反应堆送给Obadiah Stane？”

“我不知道，但我已经陷入死胡同了，Bruce，”Tony保持语调低沉严肃，让Bruce了解其中的真意。“要阻止Obadiah，我必须在美国，身受保护。一直逃跑我可做不到这点。”

Bruce深呼一口气。“这很冒险。太冒险了。”

“逃跑也一样，”Tony说。“只要我说咱们是一揽子买卖，他们就得连你一块儿保护。”

Bruce已经开始摇头了。“你不知道你牵扯进了什么麻烦。我告诉过你军方在追我。没有人愿意从追我的人手下保护我。”

“如果他们想要我的帮忙就得这么做，而他们会想要的。”Tony安静地说。“虽然我不再制造武器了，但我怀疑他们也不会乐意Obadiah染指反应堆。”

Bruce皱起眉。“那又怎样？你就这么把自己卖给价高者？没人那么做，Tony。”

Tony从Bruce的话中听到了恐惧，还有一些别的，所以他说：“你是说没人为了你那么做。”

Bruce下意识地移开目光，盯着地板。

“我可以做到，”Tony坚持。“我有很多筹码。对我来说更难藏起来，而且你我都知道我不可能永远逃下去。你也一样。没人能一直逃跑。”

“遇见你之前我做的还不错，”Bruce弱弱地回一句。

Tony走近Bruce。“拜托，”他哄骗道。“你知道你爱我。”

“我知道你疯了，”Bruce回道，不过他的嘴角略微翘起。

Tony笑容得意。“你没否认。”

“我没否认，”Bruce说。这一刻火花四射，紧接着Bruce就靠上前去，给Tony一个激烈火辣的热吻。“你不必做这些。”

“我要做，因为我不想失去你，”Tony回答。“这是唯一的办法。”

Bruce后退一步，手穿过头发。“你要怎么做？”

“我先离城，等足够远了就联系Pepper，让她联系秘密机构里的特工，”Tony说。“我让他们来接我。”

“然后呢？”Bruce问。“要是他们逼你开口呢？”

Tony嗤笑一声。“既然我能和一群恐怖分子一块儿待在山洞里三个月，熬过他们的折磨，相信我绝不会放弃你的。不过要是你觉得不知会我就消失更安全，我也不会针对你。”

Bruce轻笑一声。“很公平。”

“现在起两个月后见面，”Tony提议。“在约好的时间地点。如果我不在就说明不安全，你就继续逃跑。等安全了，我会找到你的。”

Bruce用力搓着脸。“两个月，嗯？”他听起来和Tony感觉一样狂热。

自从遇见之后他们从来没有超过两天以上不见面，两个月听起来像是永恒。

如果他们正常分手会有所不同，结束一切，就此分道扬镳。也许某天真的会如此，但此刻，Tony只想和Bruce在一起，他愿意不惜一切代价实现这一点。

“很快就会过去了，”Tony承诺。“该死，说不定你都会忘了我。”

“不可能，”Bruce回答，他的声音有些嘶哑，再次吻上Tony。“要不是床这么恶心——”

“我知道，”Tony跪下来。“让我来。”

Bruce重重坐在床上，Tony飞快地解开Bruce的皮带和拉链，低头含上去。Bruce发出哽咽似的声音，轻轻地把手放上Tony的后脑勺，没有按压，只是手指缠绕着Tony的头发。

Tony是天才，而他的嘴迅速琢磨出Bruce的喜好，没多久Bruce的手就警告性地收紧了。

Tony没有停下来，更加用力的吮吸直到Bruce释放在他的喉底。Tony吞咽下去，他直起身擦擦嘴。“临行礼物。”

“过来，”Bruce命令，把Tony拉过去挨着他坐在床上，一只手顺着Tony的裤子伸进去。

Tony毫无怨言，因为Bruce的手确实很能干，他宽厚粗糙的手掌熟练地拨弄着Tony的阴茎。他巧妙的将Tony的精液尽数收在手中，以便于清理。

“我去洗手，”最终Bruce放开了Tony。“然后咱们可以谈一下在哪儿见面。”

Tony目送Bruce走进洗手间，他把脸埋在掌心，感到一丝反胃。

他压上了一切筹码，而不管他对Bruce怎么说，都可能轻而易举出差错。

不过如果一切顺利，都值得了。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony坚持独自去车站，就在旅馆简短却不乏热烈的告了别。他怀疑过Bruce会不会半夜偷偷溜走，不过他们都醒着一直到Tony该离开的时刻。

不过话说回来，也许Tony还是不够信任Bruce，竟然认为Bruce会趁Tony熟睡且毫无防卫能力时离开。

Tony把无指手套扯过反射束，完美隐藏后者。如果需要，他可以激活光束直接发射。黎明时分他最后一次吻Bruce。“两个月后见，”他保证，手捧着Bruce的脸庞。他努力把所有感情都倾注这些话里。

“到时见，”Bruce附和，虽然Tony还是在他的神情里看出一丝疑虑。

“你信任我吗？”Tony需要他的保证，这也是他从未说出口过的问题。

“我信任你，”Bruce话中有足够的信心让Tony相信了。“只是——要小心。我希望再见时你完好无缺。”

“放心吧，”Tony说。“我还没准备要为任何人牺牲自己，即使是你。”

“说谎，”Bruce深情地说。“你现在就在为我牺牲自己，所以别那么说。”

Tony耸耸肩。“好吧，也许我愿意为你牺牲。受宠若惊吗？”

“是啊，”Bruce笑容勉强。“注意安全。”

“我会的。你也是。”Tony说，在他还没来得及设法拖延之前Bruce就走了。

Tony特意停留了几分钟，等他出门赶往最近的车站时，Bruce已经消失不见了。离开加州以来，他首次感到孤独而无所遮拦。

而且他很害怕；他为了仅认识一个月的人孤注一掷，拿一切冒险——反应堆，夺回公司的机会，他的自由。然而不冒险似乎更不理智，因为那代表着继续逃跑躲藏——没有Bruce在身侧。

Tony更不愿意那么做。

他的假文件表明他的双国籍身份，他还有一套关于沉浸于南美文化和寻找母亲家族根源的说辞。

文件和故事让他穿越边境进入厄瓜多尔，考虑到他不会说葡萄牙语，他没选择巴西。他乘坐汽车来到基多，虽然路途遥远，不过还在承受范围。一抵达基多，他就找了家经济范围内的旅馆——不比波哥大那家好到哪去——狠狠睡了几个小时，虽然他衣服都没脱直接倒在了床铺上。

他醒来时已经接近下午了，冲了个澡，祈祷地砖上没有什么足癣。不管怎么说，连续好几天穿着同一套牛仔裤和T恤，能换上干净衣服还是让他放松不少。

他又付了一天的租金，然后找地方买了台一次性手机。他确保GPS失效后，在远离他停留旅馆的城市另一端找到家咖啡馆，打给了Pepper。

他一点也不惊讶Pepper并不接听，他说：“是我。听到留言打给我。你应该看得到号码。”

相信Pepper认得出他的声音，他没有多说，又点了杯咖啡开始等待。

不到一刻钟手机响了，几个月以来他第一次听到Pepper的声音。“嗨，”他接起电话。

“Tony，”Pepper立马说。“你在哪儿？”

“逃跑，”Tony简单地说。“Pep，我需要你联系之前想招募我的特工。我需要帮助，他是唯一能提供的人。”

Pepper发出不满的声音。“几个月没你的消息，你就说这些吗？”

“能听见你的声音很棒，”Tony真诚地说。“我想重见天日，和一个朋友一起。”

Pepper叹口气。“我会打电话，不过希望早点知道真正的进展。”

“会的，”Tony承诺。“等安全了。”

“你想让我告诉他什么？”Pepper问，听起来不胜其扰。

Tony咧嘴大笑。“我很想你。”

Pepper几近哽咽。“别跟我说你变得多愁善感了。”

Tony意识到他甚至没问她过的怎么样。“我不想冒险跟你聊太久，不过你过得怎样？”

Pepper轻笑一声。“我很好。我在试着找到些Obadiah的污点。”

“运气怎么样？”Tony问。

“找到一些，”Pepper承认。“不过还不够。我得承认我跟Phil没少聊。”

Tony忍不住翻个白眼。“Phil？”

“Coulson特工，”Pepper回答。“他怎么跟你联络？”

“明天同一时间我打给你，”Tony说。“要是他同意交易可以在场。”

Pepper话中满是挫败感。“好吧。她的名字？”

Tony笑了，知道会让她惊讶；由于她对他的了解，他很少做到这点。“他叫Bruce Banner。”

片刻的安静之后，她说：“这个我倒没想到。”

“不是你想的那样，”Tony抗议。

他能实实在在听出她的质疑。

“好吧，不只是你想的那样，”Tony无奈承认。“等你见到他就明白了，Pep。”

Pepper的语气软化下来。“我会尽力，Tony。明天再聊，真的很高兴听见你的声音。”

“我也是，”Tony挂掉电话。

担心Obadiah在监听Pepper的手机——而Tony决定再小心也不为过——Tony立马改变了位置。他一直在纠结是留在基多还是继续前进，不过他采取了所有预防措施，再说上周他没来得及拿到薪水，现在已经没有多余的现金了。

Tony会继续做好准备，保持机动，等收到政府秘密机构的回复，他就知道下一步该怎么做了。

焦虑和热切让他没急着回旅馆，而是在城里乱逛，沿途经过粉刷明亮的房屋和高耸的教堂塔尖，远处是连绵不绝的群山。

他希望Bruce也在这儿。即使他们只在一起一个多月，身边缺少Bruce的陪伴已经让他很不习惯了。Tony认为这也间接说明了他有多孤独，以及这么久以来Bruce是第一个各方面都与他相匹配的人。

回到旅馆时，Tony已经步行了好几公里，疲惫之下他倒头就睡。几小时后他才猛抽一口气醒来，汗水浸透的T恤黏在皮肤上，他的双腿纠缠在床单之中。

Tony立马滚下床，四处打量房间，直到意识到只有他一人心脏的猛烈跳动才平息下来。

Obadiah不在这儿，也没人压着他把反应堆扯出他的胸膛。他没有濒死，也不在阿富汗。

过去几个月Tony一直断断续续做同样的梦，还有几次是与Bruce同床时。

对于Tony的噩梦Bruce从不说什么，尽管他经常在情况恶化之前把Tony叫醒。有时候他们就静静地躺在床上，直到Tony足够放松到继续入睡。更多时候Bruce会开始谈论化学反应或伽马射线，或者他们建造一个传送器的可能性。

关于那个，Tony有话说。“对逃跑很有用。”

“正是如此，”Bruce承认。“有一个咱们就可以到世界上的任意角落。”

“我们，嗯？”Tony问，当Bruce转过头，他又加一句：“我喜欢这个说法。”

此刻，他盯着空荡荡的床，揉揉眼睛，决定今晚他不想再入睡了。

Tony打包了几样东西，确保反射束就位，再次走出去。天色尚早，太阳还没升空，街道一片安静荒凉。

清晨渐渐过去，除了偶尔停下买杯咖啡或稍作休息，Tony一直保持移动。平时这个时候他就开始找工作了，不过他没准备在基多待太久。要么计划成功，他就可以回国；反之，他必须马上离开。

Tony在与昨天完全不同的区域打给Pepper。刚响一声她就接起了电话，他毫不吃惊，Pepper一向守时。

“嗨，是我，”他打招呼。

“我放了外放，”Pepper警告他。“Coulson特工也在。”

如此快的回应让Tony略有诧异，他说：“好的。”

“Stark先生，我听说你想回家。”

Tony认出这个声音属于他逃跑前那场派对上接近他的男人。“我和一个朋友，”Tony回答。

Coulson意义不明地哼了声。“我们正在收集关于Obadiah Stane行动的证据。有了你的证词，我们相信可以以贩卖给敌方武器的叛国罪起诉他。”

Tony笑了，意识到他拥有的筹码比想象中还要多。“所以你们需要我。”

“我想没有你我们也可以定罪，”Coulson回答。“我不确定你完全了解你的要求。”

Tony皱起眉。“我想你得自问是否想让军方得到他，以及是否想让Obadiah得到我所拥有的东西。”

接下来的停顿让Tony有一瞬以为他得挂断电话继续逃跑了。“我来安排，”Coulson安静地说。“不过等你获得全部信息你也许会改变主意。”

“不可能，”Tony断然否认。

“走着瞧，”Coulson回复。“我来做些安排。我可以在后天与你会面。”

Tony犹豫片刻，给了他上次打给Pepper时所在咖啡馆的名字。“正午，而且我不与你之外的其他人交易。”

“我们会在那儿，”Coulson承诺。

“如果我看到一群带枪的家伙，我不会留下，”Tony警告他。

Coulson听起来被逗乐了。“我不会带一群带枪的家伙。”

“那好吧，”Tony说。

一些模糊不清的声音之后，Pepper接进来。“你还好吗？”

“我很好，”Tony宽慰她。“你呢？”

“Coulson特工好心安排给我一些特工，”Pepper承认。“我很安全。”

Tony松口气。“那我猜很快就能见面了。”

“注意安全，”Pepper听起来很焦虑。“Obadiah真的很想抓到你。”

“正如我所想，”伴随着一声叹息Tony挂了电话。

再过几天他就可以回家了。再过两个月，他会带Bruce一起回家。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony没刻意守时。他想借此机会评估形势，以确保Coulson遵守协议。

他立马认出了Coulson——一身黑色西装和墨镜坐在桌子旁，身边挨着他坐着一位红发女人，她身着宽松长裤和无袖衬衫。小心打量四周后Tony没发现明显的安保人员，虽然他确定绝对不止Coulson和那个女人二人。

Tony的一部分仍想立刻转身离开。如果Coulson的组织已经在着手拿下Obadiah了，他完全可以等他们成功后再现身。

但是如果他离开，Bruce就失去了摆脱军方的机会，Tony也会失去Bruce。

这值得冒险。

Tony从一侧接近，重重坐在Coulson对面的椅子上。“很抱歉让你们久等了。”

Coulson微微一笑。“不，你才不呢。”

Tony无所谓地耸耸肩。“确实，”他目光锐利地看向那个女人。她看起来最多三十岁，此刻正用冷静的眼神打量他。“你朋友是谁？”

“Romanoff特工，”Coulson说。“Romanoff特工，见过Tony Stark。”

“很荣幸见到你，”她的眼神闪烁，明显将他的狼狈模样尽收眼底。

Tony知道她眼中的景象——破烂肮脏的牛仔裤，褪色的衬衫，领口和袖口都严重磨损的帆布夹克，还有几个月来他特意蓄起的浓密胡须。他看起来离睡大街只有一步之遥，而事实上如果他再不能赚到更多现金也确实相去不远了。

“那么，咱们谈谈逻辑吧，”Tony想搞定交易。

“咱们来谈谈信息，”Coulson反驳。“你把Banner博士带回国后准备怎么做？”

Tony考虑要不要说出他计划彻彻底底地操Bruce一场，然后再让Bruce操他，不过还是忍住了。交易完成之前他承担不起惹恼Coulson的代价。“老实说？我准备让他工作。那个人的天赋完全浪费了。”

“你们怎么相见的？”Coulson笑容和善。

“在餐馆意外碰见的，”Tony不想给出太多讯息。“那有什么关系？”

Romanoff挑起眉。“看来你不知道。”

“知道什么？”Tony追问，试图压低声音。

Coulson点点头，Romanoff抽出一台笔记本，把屏幕转向Tony然后点击了播放键。

Tony一开始不确定他看到的是什么，不过很明显是实验室之类的地方，然后有人移动摄像头，他认出了被绑在椅子上的Bruce。没有声音，但Bruce笑容放松，甚至带点自得，Tony饶有兴趣地凑上前。他从没在Bruce脸上看到过类似表情。

这绝对是某种实验，但除此之外Tony就不知道了，他看的入了迷，因为他从没见过Bruce的这一面。

而且他想念Bruce，即使不能触碰，能看到他也很棒了。

忽然，视频中的情况急转直下。Bruce在椅子上拱起身，他全身僵住，额头上青筋暴露，嘴巴大张似乎在发出尖叫。他的皮肤开始变绿，肌肉突起膨胀，衣服撑起道道裂缝。

Bruce挣脱了椅子后砸碎了它，一片碎片飞过房间击中摄像头，屏幕变得模糊不清。

Tony合上电脑，他的思绪飞转，拼凑起所有碎片——Bruce泄露的各种小事，他所谓的医疗状况，军方的追捕。“Bruce就是军方想要的武器。”

“非常好，”Coulson说。“他就是一个随时可能引爆的火药桶，Stark先生。砸到脚趾都可能会让他毁掉周围的一切。”

“我不在乎，”Tony语气激烈。“我们可以处理。”

“他可能会杀了你，”Romanoff说。

Tony漫不经心地耸耸肩。“但他不想那么做，这已经比有些人好很多了，而且我们都不想让这种力量落入军方手中。你呢？”

“无论如何我都阻止不了你吗？”Coulson问。

Tony感到怒气上扬，猛烈尖锐。“我他妈才不会抛弃朋友。我们是一揽子买卖，要么一起，要么作罢。”

他记起Yinsen血淋淋的尸体。Tony不打算失去另一个对他重要的人。

“很好，”Coulson说。“我会做好安排。我们去哪儿接Banner博士？”

Tony摇摇头。“没门。我会在我们选择的时间地点接他。首先，咱们需要把我公司那一摊子事解决了。”

有那么一会儿，Tony担心Coulson会拒绝，不过他只是耸耸肩。“如果你想那样的话。”

“必须那样，”Tony说。“再说了，根据你所说，我想你也不愿Bruce太兴奋。我可以负责接他。”

“他说的有些道理，”Romanoff脸上暗藏一丝笑意。

Coulson瞥她一眼。“你只是不想亲自带他回来。”

Romanoff耸耸肩。

“就这么说定了，Stark先生，”片刻后Coulson说。“我们必须对你实施保护性监禁，直到拿下Stane，不过我想你会待的舒适的。”

Tony怀疑这点，不过他没有争论的余地。距离游戏结束更近一步了。“只要没有臭虫我就能接受。”

Coulson几乎要笑了。“噢，我想这个还是可以保证的。”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony在神盾局待了一周才被允许见Pepper。他不算是囚犯——他有一个手机和电脑，位于纽约的这间公寓虽不大，却也不小于他过去几个月住过的地方。

不过总是有一个神盾局特工在场——大部分时候是Romanoff，偶尔她会和别人换班，托尼懒得记其他人的名字——而且他们不太乐意让他外出。

“所以，你是说我被困在这儿了？”他们向他解释时Tony问Coulson。

“我是说在Stane的案子尘埃落定前，你最好不要离开，”Coulson如此回答。“如果Stane知道你回国了，他可能会申请法院指令要求移除反应堆。”

鉴于这正是Tony所担心的，他决定就这么一次听从命令，利用电脑开始下一代战甲的计划。

在为战甲做计划和接受简报之间，Tony发现他所关注的一切都是Bruce Banner博士。

他感觉有点怪异，因为他找到了很多信息，其中一部分Bruce很可能永远也不会主动告诉他，但是Tony忍不住。

这可是Bruce；Tony想了解关于他的一切。

他找到了Bruce的论文以及他发表的科学报告。Tony还知道了Bruce的父亲如何杀死他的母亲，之后被关在了一家精神病院。他的指下就是Bruce的医疗档案和密封的青少年档案，虽然他只是盯着前者，还没读后者。

Tony很好奇，但他还要再见Bruce，也许Bruce可以在之后的约会里亲自告诉他。

每个人都有秘密，而Bruce似乎比常人还要多一些。

他让自己忙于阅读Bruce的论文，时不时记录下他们要怎么造一个传送器，列下核物理学家可能需要的供给，和怎样让砸到脚趾不会拆掉马里布的大厦的方法。

一切都是关于工程学，Tony的拿手戏。

但问题是他有太多时间用来思考，他开始怀疑这会不会只是昙花一下的短暂插曲。他在数着过日子，可也许Bruce正在计划永远逃下去。因为在绿色大家伙这件事上Bruce并不信任他，所以很可能他对Tony的信任并不足以让他在约定地点现身。

他快要发疯时Pepper出现了，暗金色长发扎成马尾，随意穿着牛仔裤和T恤。

“Tony，”她推开应门的特工。

她的拥抱让他小小吃惊，但并无不快。他紧紧抱着她，片刻之后才说：“我还以为Coulson特工不想让我有访客。”

“今天早上他们逮捕了Obadiah，”Pepper平静地说，她挣脱开直视他的双眼。“一切都真相大白了，包括他在阿富汗想杀了你。”

Tony不该感到吃惊的，但他还是后退一步，想知道自己为何那么愚蠢。

“你怎么知道的？”他问。

Pepper耸耸肩。“他去了阿富汗几趟。而且神盾局意识到他贩卖武器给恐怖组织后我可能窃听了他的电脑。”

Tony简直不敢相信。“怎么——”

“我去求他给我提供一份工作，”Pepper回答，得意地扬起下巴。“他完全没有怀疑。”

“天啊，Pep，”Tony忍不住摇头。“你为了我那么做？”

“我确实想要回我的工作，”她承认。“不过得先把你弄回来才能实现，唯一的方法就是把Obadiah拉下马。”

但她是笑着说的这番话，而且Tony能看出她的眼睛湿润了，所以他知道她还是为了他才这么做。

“不过看看你，”Pepper边说边揉着Tony的短发。“怎么回事？”

他还没刮胡子，发型也一直是平头，主要是他不确定神盾局能把事情解决，如果不得不继续逃跑，他不想再花时间完成伪装。

“我在试着换个造型，”Tony轻巧地说。“你觉得怎么样？”

“我觉得我还是更喜欢你以前的样子，”Pepper回答。“不过还是很高兴见到你。”

“我也是，”Tony真诚地说。“想吃点什么吗？冰箱是空的，不过可以点外卖。”

“我已经擅自决定了，”Pepper说。“Phil说我可以点比萨。”

Tony目光锐利。“你跟Coulson特工是什么情况？”

Pepper脸颊微红。“Obadiah的案子上我们没少合作——我们也可能一块喝了几次咖啡。你还好吗？”

Tony耸耸肩。“就是做些研究。过来坐吧。”

“我确实能要回我的老工作，是吧？”Pepper玩笑般问。

“你开玩笑吗？”Tony问。“逃跑中离了你也许还行，要管理Stark工业我可不能没有你。”

Pepper眼神亮起来。“我什么时候能见到神秘的Banner博士？”

Tony摇摇头。“我不知道。几个月吧，我希望。”

“你没办法跟他联络吗？”Pepper问。

Tony再度否认。“这样更安全。我会跟他碰头。等他看到新闻，也许他会相信我能保证他的安全。”

Pepper抚过他的手臂。“我确定会没事的，Tony。”

但Tony开始有了自己的疑虑。他不确定Bruce会不会现身，或者他够不够信任Tony。

有生以来第一次，Tony想让一段关系持续下去，而他完全不知道能否实现。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

接下来的一个半月不可思议的忙碌。Tony很想说他完全没时间想到Bruce，但那不是真的。

他仍然想念Bruce，甚至当他埋头于如山的文件，或计划把公司向不再制造武器的方向推进，或者为新战甲绘制图表时。

常言都道小别胜新婚，Tony开始明白为什么了。

他试图把一切抛到脑后，毕竟他们有一个约会，一个计划，他必须严格遵守计划。如果Bruce够聪明——Tony对此毫无怀疑，他会在Tony离开波哥大那一刻消失，直到他们在里约见面的那天才出现。

没错，Tony可以利用他的资源去找Bruce，但他不会这么做的。他想让Bruce主动来找他。

再说了，如果Bruce想回国，可以很轻易找到Tony，毕竟小报媒体一直跟踪他的一举一动。

他自我安慰也许Bruce不在是好事，毕竟他现在忙的不可开交，不能轻易分心。

长路漫漫，浮生若梦。

然而，Tony发现他仍在倒数，撕下想象中的每一页日历。

与Bruce约定见面的前一周，他告诉Pepper他要离开几天，需要她清空他的日程表。

“是关于Banner博士吗？”Pepper问。

Tony耸肩。“希望如此。”

“你想让我准备好客房吗？”Pepper问。

Tony摇摇头。“要么他和我在一起，要么不来。”

Pepper同情一笑。“我想生意上我能撑几天，不过不能更久了。”

“谢谢你，”Tony真诚地说。“为了这一切。”

“这是我的工作，”Pepper回答，但Tony听得出她的言外之意——她为他的归来高兴，也希望他留下。“还有祝好运。”

Tony离开前一天打给Coulson，“可能的话我会把Banner博士带回来。我需要确定他会安全。”

“我遵守诺言，Stark先生，”Coulson说。“军方不会再打扰Banner博士了。”

Tony手托腮，感受到胡茬的刺痒。他的头发已经长出来了，但没再刮胡子，希望可以再次隐藏身份，而且如果他不那么容易被认出来，Bruce应该更愿意现身。

“谢谢，”他简短地说。“Obadiah怎么样了？”

“他还没松口，”Coulson回答。“但他不会那么快再见天日了。”

Tony松了口气，发现那奇怪的令人安心。“好吧，谢谢。”

不过他保持低调的决心并未延伸到住宿方面，他在一家豪华旅店定了五晚。也许带些期待，也许太过自以为是，但即使Bruce不愿跟他回去，他还是可以享受几晚好眠。

Tony想好好招待Bruce，即使他足够了解Bruce，知道他压根不在乎Tony的钱。

正是Tony喜欢他的原因之一，但不意味着他不想给Bruce一段好时光——假设Bruce会出现。

Tony那晚睡得并不好，最终他在黎明时分起床忙了几个项目。虽然他不准备再次逃跑，他还是想做好准备——或者是如果Bruce决定不回来时帮他。

他们约定在特拉维萨一家Tony去过的小酒吧见面。Tony知道那里会人潮涌动，几个美国人也不会太显眼。

太阳开始下山了，街灯和路边酒吧的光照亮了街道。Tony喝了一口饮料，在人群中搜索Bruce。里约的春季气候宜人，一缕微风掠过他的衣领。约定的时间已过，Tony  
又点了杯饮料。他一点也不奇怪Bruce没准点到达，换做他也会这么做，而且Bruce一向很谨慎。

Tony注意到十码之外熟悉的身影时正要把杯子送往嘴边，他的手凝固在半空。隔着这段距离和光影他看不清Bruce的表情。

他又喝了口，打量着四周，然后注视着Bruce向前几步，光打在他的脸上，Tony能看到种种情绪从他脸上掠过——愉悦、疑虑，最终是坚决。

当Bruce停下来时Tony屏住了呼吸，他忽然意识到Bruce完全有可能只是来见Tony一面，然后就此消失。他压抑下几乎脱口而出的喊叫，因为他需要Bruce的信任，为此Bruce必须知道如果他想Tony会放他走。

他喝光最后一口酒，静静等待。

然后Bruce走向他，避开人群，缓慢而坚定，一如既往的谨慎。

直到Bruce停在他旁边Tony才意识到他一直屏着呼吸。“介意我坐这儿吗？”

“请随意，”Tony回答，虽然他只想把他紧拥入怀。“可以请你喝一杯吗？”

Bruce耸耸肩。“我很愿意来杯啤酒。”

“马上回来，”虽然他并不想让Bruce离开他的视线，Tony还是强迫自己起身去点了单。

Tony返回时Bruce还在，饶有兴趣地观察着周围的人群。他接过Tony递过去的啤酒喝了一口。“你可是制造了一场轰动。”

“忙绿的几个月，”Tony承认。

“忙到不想我？”他问。

Tony摇摇头。“我想我永远也不会忙到那种程度。”他稍作停顿。“我不确定你会来。”

“两个月太久了，”Bruce重复着他几个月前的话。

Tony微笑着低头盯着他的杯子。“我做了交易。他们帮你摆脱军方。”

“你承诺了他们什么？”Bruce问，他的声音紧绷低沉。

Tony转动着玻璃杯，手指划过边缘。“我给了他们关于Obadiah的一切，反正我本来也要那么做。”

“还有呢？”Bruce怀疑地问。

“我还要做咨询和按时交税，正是我本来也要做的，”Tony回答。“我有几件开发中的玩具，通讯和防卫之类的。我还可以做更多。”

他没说出口的是“为你”。

Bruce摇摇头。“我确信他们告诉你了我是什么。”

“Coulson给我看了实验室里的影像，”Tony实话实说。“所以，是的。”

Bruce点点头。“那你知道我为什么不能跟你回去。”

Tony想要反对，但知道时间地点都不对。“为什么咱们不换个地方呢？离这不远我定了房间。”

Bruce扬起眉，像是知道一切还没完，他抬手做出干杯的手势，喝完了啤酒。“为什么不呢？”

Tony可以打车，不过他们选择走回去。他已经很久没步行了，不过很Bruce一起感觉很好，他们的肩膀和手肘时不时相撞。

快到时Bruce抬头看向宏伟的建筑，翻了个白眼。“意料之中。”

“嘿，我想咱们最起码得待的舒服吧，”Tony不服。“咱们可以叫客房服务，洗劫吧台。还有超大号床。”

Bruce耸耸肩。“好啊，为什么不？”

Tony的房间在顶层，他打开房门。“进来吧。”

Bruce走进去站在窗户边，眺望着灯火辉煌的城市。“你知道我做了什么吗？”

“Coulson告诉我了，”Tony承认。“他试图告诉我你很危险。”

“我是的，”Bruce转身面对他。“你不会想让我在身边的。”

Tony在吧台四处翻找。“如果我不想让你在周围，或者Coulson吓到我了，我就不会在这儿了。我可以在马里布，待在我舒适的大房子里，或者工作间。只要我不来，你就会默认我被你的医疗状况吓到了。”

从Bruce的表情Tony知道他说中了真相，而他只是盯着地板。“现在你知道了我有多危险，你不该这么想。”

“然而我想，”Tony反对。“Bruce，拜托。看着我。”他抬起头，Tony继续。“你在这儿也很危险，置身陌生人之中。但是如果发生什么事，如果你拆掉一座建筑、房子或任何东西，你会伤害到你不认识的人，他们也不认识你，而你完全不知道他们是否有能力重建。”

这招很卑鄙，但Tony从未自诩圣人，他也不准备收手。

Bruce双唇紧闭。“多谢提醒，”他语气苦涩。

“这是事实，”Tony反驳。“另一方面你可以跟我回去，我们可以共同想法解决你的问题，不管是研究解药还是设法控制。把触因降到最低，要是出了什么问题，咱们就重建一切从头开始。”

Bruce双手紧握成拳。“你不能重建你的身体。如果你受伤——”

“我有一套战甲。”

Bruce眨眼。“什么？”

“我有一套战甲，”Tony重申。“我可以给你看。就算你变绿我确定也能承受一击。我在想办法更快的穿上它，不过只需一点小小警告，我会比其他人更难伤害。或者我可以给你建一个房间供你发泄。给我多点时间，多些数据，我还可能想到其他解决方法。”

Bruce的肩膀颓然耷下，他盯着Tony，满脸困惑。“为什么？你可以拥有任何人。”

“也许吧，”Tony直言不讳。“但我想要你。”

Bruce继续盯着他，使劲眨眼，Tony脱口而出：“你以为我不会回来。”

“没错，”Bruce柔声说。“我以为你会更理智。”

“你没见过我吗？”Tony调笑道。“嘿，我们有几天时间，也可能一周，取决于Pepper何时开始唠叨让我回去。你可以慢慢决定。咱们只是——在一起。”

Bruce摇摇头，表情悲伤。“我不需要时间。”

Tony努力不表现出失望。“是吗？我一点说服力都没有吗？”

“我是说好，”Bruce边回答边走上前，他的脚步声在绒毛地毯上低沉回响。“我确定永远都会是好。”

然后他的双手捧上Tony的脸，知道Bruce体内蕴含多大力量之后，他的温柔更让人觉得不可思议，而他的吻带着试探和温暖。

从Tony的角度， Bruce似乎在征求意见，而他的回答是张开嘴，与Bruce唇齿相依，开始解开Bruce的衬衫扣子。

当他们断开这个吻时，Bruce已经衬衫半开，他的双手也在Tony的衣物之下，他们都呼吸沉重。Tony与Bruce额头相抵，鼻尖相碰。

“我希望你有所准备，”Bruce喃喃低语，转头把脸埋在Tony颈部。

Tony大笑。“没错，我有。我猜我很幸运。”

肌肤相亲处他感觉到Bruce绽开的笑容，然后决定他们都是幸运的混蛋。


End file.
